


Breakfast in Bed

by StrawberryMilkshake39



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Inaccurate passage of time but time is an illusion sooooo, Just porridge being baby, M/M, Not shown though, Rated T for implied sexy times, joan knows too much and wishes she knew less, porridge and fitzroy love their moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkshake39/pseuds/StrawberryMilkshake39
Summary: It’s Rupert and Amir’s third anniversary-slash-21st birthday, so Porridge decided to enlist some help to try and give his parents one solid birthday present: breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I was,,,,, so tired when I wrote this. It most definitely hasn’t been betad aha i need to sleep. I’ve been listening to this podcast since it first came out last summer and???? It’s so good oh my gosh. Hoping for a season three y’all

Porridge poked his head into his parent’s room, making sure they were both asleep. 

_ Perfect,  _ Rupert and Amir still were. Unfortunately for Porridge, Fitzroy, his partner in crime for the day, was also asleep at the foot of the bed. Porridge let out a huff of exasperation, as he tried to quietly waddle into the room to walk up the dog. Seeing as the dragon had just turned three, he was no longer the tiny little bundle of joy that his parents could easily carry everywhere. These days, the only person that could carry him for even a couple of seconds was Joan, and that was because, well, she’s Joan. The point is, Porridge would have to silently squeeze his way into his parents room, wake Fitzroy up, and leave just as silently with the dog in tow.

If Porridge drew his wings flat against his body and ducked down, he might be able to get through without touching the doorframe. He leaned down, tensed up, and slowly lowered himself through the door. Once he made it into the room, (completely silently, he might add,) he let out a sigh of relief, and let his wings unfurl.

This proved to be a bad decision, as his left wing hit a stack of books on the desk by the door. Porridge raced to the side to try to let the books fall on top of him, hopefully quieting the blow, but to no avail. Half the books tumbled on top of him, and the other half hit the floor with a crash. Amir startled awake and jumped up on the bed, grabbing his sword, and started to swing it around wildly as he looked for an intruder, until his eyes landed on the dragon, sitting in a pile of books.

“Porridge?” He questioned groggily as he put his sword back into its holster by the bed, “What are you doing up this early?”

Porridge weighed his options. He could pretend that he was sleepwalking, that he had a nightmare and wanted to see his mothers, or just casually roll around in the pile of books and pretend that he was trying to play. The first option would end in Amir bringing him back to his nest in the towers, and the second would end with Amir waking up Rupert so that they could both comfort him. Neither of these options seemed ideal, so Porridge went with option number three.

He batted at the books, rolled around a bit, and stuck out his tongue and panted in excitement. Amir looked at the dragon, confused, before coming to the conclusion that he was trying to play. Amir chuckled, and walked over to Porridge, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Not right now, buddy. It’s currently-” Amir looked over at the clock, “2 in the morning, which means that we all have to be quiet and go to sleep. Plus, if you were any louder, you would have woken up your momma, and you  _ know  _ how bad he is when he doesn’t get at least 10 hours of sleep.”

Porridge shivered, or at least, a dragon version of a shiver. Last time Rupert had been woken up before 10 AM, it was because Percy Jr. had decided to try out some fireworks for a celebration that was set to take place that evening. Rupert, in all his 5’8”, sleep deprived glory, ended up chasing him around the castle grounds and dumping a bowl of pancake batter onto him. Amir was able to pull his husband away from the rather one sided fight, but not without Rupert spewing all sorts of colorful words and phrases from where he was being fireman carried, words and phrases that had Joan covering Porridge’s ears. The moral of that day was to always let Rupert wake up only when the sun was almost at its peak in the sky.

Luckily for every citizen of the Heartland, Rupert was still asleep, but appeared to be slowly stirring due to the commotion in the room. The sleeping prince groaned and shifted around, trying to find his husband to snuggle with. 

“M’ir,” the cacoon of blankets whined, “come b’ck to beeeeed.”

Amir glanced over to his husband, who had somehow managed to starfish across the whole bed in the 10 seconds Amir had been out of it. He snorted, before turning back to Porridge. Fitzroy finally walked over to them, having been awoken in the commotion, and let out a high pitched yawn. This, in turn, lead to Rupert groaning, and throwing a pillow at the group by the door.

“Amiiir!” He groaned, louder this time, making Fitzroy bark in excitment and wag his tail. Amir clapped suddenly, causing another pillow to be throw at his head.

“Since you two are awake,” Amir said blearily as the pillow bounced harmlessly off of him, “how about you two run around downstairs and blow off some steam before going back to sleep, so that your poor, dear, tired parents can get some rest.”

Porridge and Fitzroy both did their best approximations of a nod, before quickly darting out of the room. Amir closed the door behind them, before sliding back into bed, only to find his pillows and blankets missing. He groaned and rolled over, effectively trapping his husband between his arms.

“Give me back my bedding.”

“No.”

Amir raised an eyebrow at Rupert, before letting out a low, amused, “Oh yeah?”

_ That  _ made Rupert’s eyes open. That voice could only mean one thing-

One intense tickle/pillow fight later, the two princes were curled up together once more, sharing five blankets between the two of them. As Amir drifted off, comforted by the feeling of the love of his life sleeping in his arms, one thought (other than the thought that holy  _ crap  _ he had the cutest husband in existence,) persited. What  _ was  _ Porridge doing up so early?

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the kitchens, Porridge was delegating an extremely important mission to Fitzroy. Operation: Make Our Parents Breakfast in Bed! Unfortunately, the two of them weren’t necessarily gifted in the culinary arts. So, they agreed to wake up hours before the sun rose to do some practice runs in the kitchen. Fitzroy had both overslept and fallen asleep in their parents' room, causing all of the earlier ruckus. But now, the two were in the kitchen, attempting to cook without opposable thumbs. After trying to make coffee, tea, and even wine, Fitzroy eventually settled on making hot chocolate. Some hot water over a fire-lit stove (courtesy of Porridge,) plenty of chocolate, some sugar, and a hint of cinnamon. Unfortunately, while trying to scoop some cinnamon out of a jar, Fitzroy ended up getting some on his nose, causing him to sneeze directly into the jar. Porridge looked over from where he was trying to perfect toast, to see his pseudo sibling, and the surrounding counter space, covered in a fine layer of powdered cinnamon

Porridge tried not to laugh, he really did! But the look of panic on Fitzroys face just sent him reeling with amusement. Fitzroy glared at the dragon, more out of embarrassment than real anger, and vigorously began stirring the hot chocolate. 6 AM rolled around before the two knew it, and Joan came into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before going for a morning run. As she entered, she was treated to the sight of Porridge, covered with burnt pieces of toast and eggshells, as well as Fitzroy, coated in cinnamon and apple peels. She was able to keep her composure for a couple seconds, before bursting out laughing at the scene. Porridge leveled her with his very soft version of a glare, and huffed in annoyance. Was the kitchen a mess? Perhaps. Were the apple slices sliced a bit to unevenly, and did the fried eggs have a bit to much shell in them? Also perhaps! But Porridge had tasted everything, and it was going to be great.

Joan was finally able to collect herself, but was still grinning a bit too much as she commended the two.

“Awww, I’m sorry guys. It’s just- it’s just this is  _ so  _ cute! Is all this for your parents?”

Fitzroy let out a whimper as confirmation, making Joan coo a little.

“Okay, how about I help you guys out. The toast and the hot chocolate look great, and so does all the fruit. I’ll make the eggs and some sausage, and write a card, and you two can sign the card and get some flowers for Rupert and Amir.”

The two perked yo again, and quickly went to find the perfect flowers. Lavinia had her own special garden area, a place where some of the most beautiful flowers in the Heartland grew. However, those flowers were strictly off limits. Well, Porridge thought, what Lavinia doesn’t know can’t hurt her. Fitzroy and Porridge both tried to take some flowers from more inconspicuous parts of the garden, so that it looked more like a mild breeze had come through in the middle of the night, and not two well meaning creatures digging up flowers. Purple seemed to be the final color choice, as Fitzroy had a mouthful of purple orchids and tulips, while Porridge had selected a large mouthful of lavender. The two reentered the castle, tracking mud along with them.  
The castle was slowly waking up as the time came closer to 7, and it was becoming harder to sneak around to and from the kitchen. When the two arrived there again, all the food was plated on a tray, and Joan was handing them a card and an ink pad. She helped the two carefully press their respective right paws onto the card as a form of a signature, and then put a bow around the two different bundles of flowers Porridge and Fitzroy had brought. 

Joan studies the flowers intently as she tied a ribbon around them, before raising an eyebrow at the two.

“These wouldn’t happen to be flowers from Queen Lavinia’s private garden, now would they?”

Fitzroy and Porridge quickly shook their heads no, which was apparently a bit too suspicious. Joan’s eyebrow went up even higher, until the dragon and the dog guiltily nodded.

“Well,” Joan said, “what the Queen doesn’t know can’t hurt her. Now you two go to the river, try to clean up a little bit. Your covered in baking supplies and dirt. I’ll leave the food in the stove at low so it’ll keep the food warm, and then I’ll help take it upstairs at 9:30. That’s the earliest I’ll risk Rupert being up.

* * *

  
The  three of them all shuddered at the thought of Rupert being up any earlier than that, and what kind of terror that would bring.

The rest of the earlier morning passed by pretty quickly. Fitzroy and Porridge bounced in the stream for a while until they were both clean, and then they chased each other around with a stick for a while. You know, family things! 

Joan had to leave for a bit to get the soldiers started on their drills for the day, but was able to break away as 9:30 approached.

“Okay, each of you grab a bouquet, I’ll carry the tray with the food and the card,” she said.

The three slowly made their way upstairs, where Rupert and Amir’s room was. While Joan would usually knock before entering a room, this was a surprise from the princes basically-kids! So, Joan more or less kicked down the door and yelled, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” To the two princes, as Porridge and Fitzroy jumped around the room: Amir and Rupert, a bit too surprised, perhaps, screamed and pulled up the covers suspiciously high on their chests.

Oh.

Rupert and Amir made eye contact with Joan, embarrassment radiating from all three of them. Fitzroy and Porridge seemed unphased to what they almost walked in on, and continued to jump around, depositing the bouquets onto their parents. Joan awkwardly placed the tray of food on the nearest flat surface, avoiding looking directly at the princes.

“They wanted to make you guys breakfast in bed for your birthday, I helped them crack a few eggs, but they did most of it by yourself.”

Joans eyes darted around a bit more, before escaping the room with barely a “bye.”

Fitzroy was attempting to burrow into the blankets, to which Amir quickly stopped.

“Awwww, thank you so much for breakfast!” Rupert said, trying to play off his embarrassment.” (The blush covering every visible and not visible part of his body didn’t work to help that.) “You guys are so talented, and we are so lucky to have you guys in our lives! We love you two very much!”

“In fact,” Amir said, “we love you so much we were wondering if you two could leave the room for a minute so we could… really soak in how much love we have for your guys!”

Fitzroy and Porridge complied, and hopped off the bed to let the two princes contemplate their love for their pets/children. 

“Oh my gosh this better take at least a little bit more than a minute.”

“What?? No, we’re getting dressed!”

“No no no, you get over here and finish what you started!”

“Rupert, sweetheart. How are you still-“

“Doesn’t matter, but you did this so you need to do something!”

“...”

“...”

“Rupert?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, but that hot chocolate has cinnamon in it and you know how much I love cinnamon.”

“AMIIIII-“

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if you liked it feel free to comment and leave kudos! If I butchered the characters completely, also feel free to comment on that!


End file.
